not so angelic
by DragonGirl90
Summary: you can't revive the dead. the Elrics learned this. but one will break the taboo again to save the other. now they are on a new quest to fix this mess. rated for stuff that will be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi again. well i don't really know where this came from...but there are so many revival stories gone awry i thought I'd do my own. this is just the prologue so I'll leave it till next chapter maybe for you to find out who died.**

**Ed: what?! you won't even tell me**

**Al: it is one of us right?**

**Ed: of course it is, she's not creative enough to make anyone else a main character. **

* * *

"Don't…promise me you won't…do…anything…stupid" 

"No! Don't say that, you're gonna be fine! You can't leave me!"

"…no…I'm sorry…just…promise…"

"But…I, you can't die! Too many people need you, I need you!"

"Please…It's not…not like I…want…to die, but…I am…" he struggled to take another breath "I'm sorry…I love you" he said with his last breath as his eyes slid shut and death claimed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the other boy wailed as the young blonde's body became limp and cold in his arms. Tears flowed freely down his face as he sobbed into the still chest of his dead brother. After he finally ran out of tears and sat up looking forlornly at his brothers pale face. 'promise me you won't… do… anything… stupid' the echo of his brothers dieing wish rang in his ears as he brushed some stray hairs out of his brothers face. "I'm sorry brother" he said as he made up his mind.

He gently laid the body on the ground and drew a transmutation circle around the body. When he was done he carefully inspected the array and with only a moment of hesitation placed his hands on the edge of the array.

The reaction started glowing a bright gold and he had to close his eyes as the light grew too bright. He began to have second thoughts about this plan as he wondered when the toll would be taken and he would likely die, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as it was too late anyways. Slowly the light died down and he looked around.

"I'm alive?" he asked the room blinking to regain his night vision "but…does that mean!" he said panicked as he peered through the smoke to see what had happened.

* * *

**yes it is short, but this is just the prologue, more soon till then rate and review.**

**Ed: tell me who died!**

**no**

**Ed: tell me dammit!**

**nope**

**Ed: gah! tell me!**

**next chapter has more hints guaranteed if not an outright answer you wait just like the readers.**

**Ed: shouldn't you be working on other fan fictions?**

**it's called writers block, i will find a way to make you suffer soon.**


	2. you havewings

* * *

**For some reason my disclaimers have been missing on my latest fic's so just in case you honor my by thinking i own FMA i do not, don't sue and i might have to reload all the fic's where the disclaimer is gone.**

**anyway i tell you who died now.**

**Ed: finally who died?**

**read the fic you idiot**

**Ed: why?**

**because i said so**

* * *

The transmuted boy groaned softly as he opened his eyes and was then seized with a coughing fit from all the smoke around him. He sat up clearing his lungs as he tried to figure out where he was. He heard the sound of soft weeping coming from nearby and then he knew. "Dammit I told him not to," he growled under his breath as he crawled over to the sound. 

He saw the huddled form of his brother who had curled up in his despair and hadn't noticed him approach. "Are you OK?" he asked concerned as he kneeled down next to his brother.

"What?!?!?" the weeping boys head shot up and he looked into the concerned gold eyes of his older brother. "Y-you're…" he stopped afraid that this was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"…real, I'm real Al" he responded softly "but you should have listened to me, what if you had gotten hurt or killed? What were you thinking?"

"I-I-I just wanted to…I couldn't…" Al cried softly afraid that Ed was mad about being revived.

"…I know…" Ed replied remembering his own feelings on that night. "…Come on, it's OK, everything worked out right?"

"…but what was the exchange?" Al asked suddenly "what was given?"

"…I don't know…" Ed said slowly.

"…are you…angry with me?" Al worked up the courage to ask as Ed was distracted by trying to figure out what they had lost to get him back.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Ed asked "…I know what it felt like to lose you, and I couldn't even get you your real body until five years later. How could I hate you for doing the same thing?"

"Well… I don't know…" Al said starting to cry again.

"Come on Al, what are you crying for now?" Ed chided softly as he pulled his little brother closer to him trying to comfort him.

Al hugged Ed tight as he cried into his brother's chest again, this time he could hear the comforting sound of his strongly beating heart. As he gripped his brother he felt two strange lumps on Ed's back that were running parallel to his spine. "brother… what's on your back?"

"My back?" Ed took off his shirt and tried to crane his neck to see but failed because human anatomy just doesn't work like that. Al looked for him and saw two large, tightly folded, golden, feathered wings.

"You…have wings…" Al stated the obvious as he gently pulled one wing from its folded position so he could get a better look at it. Now that it was unfolded Ed caught a glimpse of the wing. In his surprise at finding a wing on his back he tensed muscles that no human normally has and the still folded wing was now unfurled and the wing Al had been inspecting was pulled from his grasp. Now Ed had both wings half folded behind him as he looked at Al who was looking at him.

"Great" Ed growled "now I have wings"

"I kind of like them" Al said hoping that this didn't lead them to trouble.

"We can't let any one else know about this, I don't feel like becoming a lab rat." Ed growled as he pulled on his shirt somehow figuring out how to refold his wings so that he looked normal as long as no one looked to carefully at his back. Once he got his coat on he was set so long as no one touched his back. "Let's go" He growled as he headed to the exit.

"But what are we going to do?"

"First we will figure out how to hide this until we figure out how to fix this. And that means we don't tell anyone, not even Winry!"

"But maybe they could help…"

"Or maybe they would get hurt if anyone else found out that they knew and could be used against us."

"You are paranoid; who else is left that would do something like that?"

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you, and there are plenty of people just as twisted as the homunculi" Ed stated "besides the fact that most people still don't like the military, which I am still a part of… and it looks like I will have to continue being as we might need the resources"

"OK, OK I won't tell anyone" Al conceded as he could see Ed's logic… he did have a point and the last thing Al wanted was for someone to turn Ed into a lab experiment because of the wings.

* * *

**Ed: you killed me... why?**

**because it is fun. plus you with wings is cool!**

**Ed: why?**

**... because i have seen to may cute pic's on line of you with wings... yay Edo Wings!**

**pleas R&R it makes me happy and i can keep typing about Ed with wings... yay reviews!**


End file.
